


Dinner

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy tries to surprise Daniel with dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kar98k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/gifts).



Ten days is how long Daniel had been gone, ten days that she had to come home to an empty house every night.

She found that she didn't like it.

That's why when she found out he'd be getting home around dinner time, she figured she'd cook dinner for her husband. It would be a nice surprise, and a great way for them to spend some time together.

Now many people teased her for not being able to cook, but that wasn't entirely true. The years her mother spent trying to make her into a housewife had taught how to make three dishes. Very simple dishes, but it was good nonetheless. And for dessert, she could make brownies from the new ready-mixes that only required a few ingredients.

Simple, but good.

The day Daniel was scheduled to come home was a busy one, leaving her tired and her feet aching, but she was determined to make dinner for her beau.

Peggy put her casserole together, placing it in the oven and setting a timer for 45 minutes before stumbling to the bedroom, shedding her shoes and jacket along the way before flopping on the bed.

Just a little nap, she thought, before closing her eyes to a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

She was woken by light kisses across her face and neck, opening her eyes to see Daniel kneeling next to the bed and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“You're home.” She murmured with a drowsy smile, turning to her side to face him.

“I am. I've missed you.” He pressed another kiss to her nose.

“I've missed you to.” She pulled him in for a deeper kiss, trying to make up for ten days in one kiss.

They ran out of air and broke away, Peggy nuzzling into Daniel as he held her as close as he could while kneeling on the floor.

The spell was broken when he lifted his head, sniffing the air. “Is something burning?”

She paused for a moment before remembering her surprise. “Shit!”

She bounded out of bed, racing to the oven and pulling out a smoking dish of burnt food.

He came in behind her, laughing slightly at the sight in front of him. Peggy Carter standing in a cloud of smoke with the still smoking culprit in front of her.

Sheepishly, she turned to face him. “I'm so sorry, darling. I meant to make you dinner tonight, but today was just so hectic that I went to lie down for a while, and I didn't hear the timer go off.”

“Hey, it's okay.” He comforted while laughing, pulling her closer. “We'll just order something, it'll be alright… if it's any consolation, it smelt really good when I walked in, so I'm sure it would've tasted just fine.”

She hugged him. “I don't deserve you.” She admitted, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“I think it's the other way around.” He told her.

There was a beat of silence. “There's also brownie mix that's not made.” Peggy's words were muffled by his shoulder.

He thought for a minute before responding. “Why don't you go pick up some Chinese from the place a little ways away, and I'll make those? That way we'll have a little of everything.”

“Don't trust me in the kitchen? She quipped, untangling herself to go grab her keys.

“Well, as tired as you are, you may be safer driving the few blocks than operating an oven. I'm just looking out for your safety.” He teased back, following her to the door.

“I'll be back soon.” They quickly kissed, setting off to do their respective tasks.

A half an hour later, they would come back to share a dinner of takeout Chinese food and freshly made box brownies. A strange pairing, but it worked for them.

A simple but good meal.


End file.
